


i'll show you every fire in delphinus

by battour



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, First Kiss, Forehead Touching, Indirectness, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battour/pseuds/battour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "the mystery was solved with our first kiss."</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll show you every fire in delphinus

**Author's Note:**

> twitter drabble

If there is some sort of obvious precursor that should make him expect Eichi suddenly closing the distance between them to press their lips together, Wataru can’t place what it is. Partially because he’s frozen in place, stunned enough to let the pen and notebook fall from his hands, clattering on the floor. There’s a startled noise deep in his throat, muffled against Eichi’s mouth, and none of it seems real. Going from Eichi sitting next to him on the couch while he was absorbed in looking over the new script concepts, then to a warm weight against his shoulder, then to this— it’s, quite frankly, impossible.

But it’s happening nonetheless, and his hands shake, and he tries not to think of the heat radiating off his face.

Their teeth bump together at first, just for a moment, but it’s enough to give him pause. Wataru isn’t sure what he’s expected a kiss to be like, or if he’s ever had any concrete expectations regarding the act at all, but Eichi’s lips are soft and warm and he’s getting dangerously close to tasting the inside of his mouth. For as clumsy and uncertain as it is, the kiss doesn’t fail to make heat pool in his stomach, trailing both upward and outward in thin threads across his limbs.

Eichi is the one who suddenly pulls back, breathing slightly labored as he averts his gaze. He shifts away to the side, laughing without joy, and the spot he occupied instantly feels cold.

“You must be displeased.”

Because he’s sick. Eichi doesn’t say that part out loud of course, but Wataru knows (or at least he thinks he knows) what he means, with the memory of Eichi’s mouth, chin, and chest covered in blood and the only partially dissolved contents of his stomach all too fresh in his mind. Even after all this time, the image remains crystal clear, and easily conjured up by the right brand of stimulus. The feeling that comes to mind, however, isn’t one of disgust. He’s not sure what it is, or if he can ever hope to understand it, but he reaches for Eichi’s hand without thinking, quickly pulling back when their skin actually comes into contact.

Embarrassed by the obvious display of nerves on his part, Wataru can’t quite look him in the eye either, or he’ll risk getting butterflies in his stomach again. Mustering up his usual self-assured tone isn’t even on the table.

“His Majesty might be putting words in my mouth.”

“Is that so?” Eichi asks, placing a hand on his shoulder, and gives it a light push. On its own, this amount of force is nowhere near enough to move Wataru, but he still finds himself obediently leaning back as if it is until his back hits the couch with a soft thump. It’s only when Eichi looms directly above him that he _truly_ becomes aware of their respective positions— and it nearly makes him expect his heart to stop at any moment.

He swallows thickly against the knot in his throat, hesitating before wrapping his arms around Eichi’s shoulders to pull him down and press their foreheads together.

“… Yes.”

It’s better the second time. Warmer. Though nothing was stated outright, a weight seems to have fallen from his chest.


End file.
